


The Squat Man Doesn't Learn From His Mistakes

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: The Squat Man's Mistake [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Greg Lestrade, BAMF Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Mr. Birling is an awful man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Follows immediately from The Squat Man's Mistake by popular demand.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: The Squat Man's Mistake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938061
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	The Squat Man Doesn't Learn From His Mistakes

_"Get the **fuck** off my husband."_

Greg stepped cleanly out of Mr. Birling's grip as Mycroft removed it for him.

Honestly, he was usually against this kind of show of violence, especially as an officer of the law. However, he was off duty at the moment (poor excuse, he knew), this man had been incredibly, archaically rude to him, and, well, he couldn't be bothered.

It did also help that a protective Mycroft looked amazingly hot in a rage on his behalf.

So Greg stood back with the rest of the spectators to watch the legend of an angry Holmes become the greatest myth these people woulf ever tell. A myth, of course, because there would be no proof outside of these witnesses and witnesses had never worried Mycroft before for people could believe what he wanted them to. Only, this time he wasn't doing this for Queen and country. Not even in a round about way. This was for Greg. This was for his husband.

"But, Mr. Holmes!" Mr. Birling exclaimed as he caught his breath and attempted to pull his wrist free.

Mycroft didn't bother acknowledging the cry. He just glared harder.

"Mr. Holmes, I had no idea." The man continued to blather anyway. "How was I to know someone like _that_ was invited? That he was supposed to be here?"

Greg grimaced. Both because it was an insult he used to throw as himself that still stung somewhat, and because he knew Mycroft's opinion on that matter. How else had he gotten over the fear of not fitting into this lifestyle if not for his husband? Mycroft had always and will always be absolutely livid should Greg say or think that, nevermind someone else shouting their mouth off about his standing.

If it were possible Greg was sure that Mycroft's ears would have been steaming just like a cartoon.

Mycroft was too dignified to let out a growl like Greg imagined he would want to but his twisted sneer and quick step into Mr. Birling's space spoke volumes.

Greg held his breath.

So did many of the other guests.

"I think you should leave." It was way more reserves than Greg expected but Mycroft was still pressed right into Mr. Birling's space.

Mr. Birling sputtered, eyes wide. "I shall not." He batted at Mycroft's hand still gripping his wrist. His whole demeanor changed and the rapt audience grew tense as he turned on mycroft. "I think perhaps it is you who should leave."

Greg braced himself as the squat man's squat finger was shoved in Mycroft's face. Mycroft was not a violent person but this Mr. Birling had already proven his stance on violence with him.

"You may be important around some parts but this isn't your party, is it? What rights do you have to bring the likes of him to the Prime Minister's function just because he's yours? You may be a big name and he may be your husband but that still makes him a noone."

Greg strained for Mycroft's retort only to find Mr. Birling didn't much like conversation as much as his own voice.

"Plus, this is assault. I'm sure the police would love to hear about this!"

Oh dear. Mycroft's sneer became a smug and not at all friendly grin. "On that matter, I heartily agree." Mycroft spoke as Mr. Birling took a breath. That breath rushed out in confusion of Mycroft's easy acceptance.

As Mycroft left the squat man to think on it, he cut a glance to Greg and remembered his audience. Mr. Birling apparently drew his conclusion from that one look.

"Ha! The police will accept my word over his any day. I hardly touched him! But look, see, I have a bruise forming!"

Mycroft took a moment to consider those words before nodding and letting him go. Mr. Birling smirked in triumph as Mycroft stepped back slightly.

"My apologies, Mr. Birling. You're quite right. I still agree that the authorities would like to hear your account of this matter." He spoke slowly and then waved at Greg. "Gregory, dear, please give this man your full details for a more accurate report."

Oh. So it was like that, was it? Suddenly Greg was right back to seeing how very inappropriately hot this all was as he saw pride and amusement in Mycroft's eyes.

Greg smiled and stepped forward, replacing Mycroft before Mr. Birling, as he reached into his inside jacket pocket. "Of course. Of course. I wasn't going to allow this little scuffle to reach the police but if you insist..." Greg pulled out a wallet and flipped it open to ahow his badge and ID card. "Detectice Chief Inspector Gregory Lestrade. You're under arrest for the assault of a police officer. If you'd still like to press charges against Mr. Holmes then you are more than welcome to do that at the station." He let that information sink in a moment before continuing in a slightly darker tone. "Unless you agree that this was all a big misunderstanding and we all go our separate ways?"

Mr. Birling blinked at his badge and ID a few times, his mouth flapping with his eyelids.

"Mr. Birling?"

"Y- Yes. Misunderstanding." The squat man mumbled.

"Are we good here, Mr. Birling?" Greg raised an eyebrow much like he had seen Mycroft do on multiple occassions. Mr. Birling nodded frantically and began to back away.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

The squat man left, forgetting his awful wife who eventually stumbled after him, loudly shouting his misgivings at his retreating back.

There was an awkward silence in their absence until greg turned on his heels and declared to thw crowd, "Right, you lot, show's over. Don't expect me to strip for you now, I'm sure the PM didn't organise that kind of party!"

The joke broke the tension in the room. Everyone laughed or scoffed, some even applauded as they congratulated him on a job they'd all tried and failed at.

"You're their saviour, it seems." Mycroft whispered into his ear from over his shoulder.

Geeg chuckled and pushed at him playfully. "Nah, someone else will have done it soon enough if not me." He tucked himself into Mycroft's side as the crowd split back into their groups like nothing had happened. "Besides, I wasn't the dashing knight in shining armour protecting his husband from awful men with awful wives." He grinned with a sparkle in his eyes.

Mycroft hummed and stared into those eyes, his own filled with mischief. "I doubt he was the only awful man with an awful wife." His gaze swept across the room for a second to emphasise his point.

"Will you protect me from all of them?"

Mycroft put on a concerned frown. "I believe the only way you would be safe from these awful people is at home under my protection."

Greg smirked and leaned in close to whisper, "Then lead the way, Mr. Holmes."


End file.
